European computer manufacturers association (ECMA)-392 standard (“medium access control (MAC) and physical (PHY) for operation in TV white space,” 1st edition, December 2009) is the specification for a personal/portable cognitive radio (CR) system.
ECMA-392 standard basically operates in single-antenna transmission, and additionally supports multiple-antenna transmission.
In order to successfully receive a data packet, a receiver has to determine whether a transmitter uses the single-antenna transmission or the multiple-antenna transmission in transmitting the data packet.
An error in detecting a transmission mode may cause data loss in the receiver. Also, the kind of transmission mode becomes various with introduction of new technologies.
Accordingly, a technique for more reliably detecting various transmission modes is needed.